Clock data recovery (CDR) technology for transmitting a digital signal in which clock information is embedded in data from a transmitting device to a transmission path and recovering data and a clock in a receiving device receiving the digital signal arriving through the transmission path is known (see Patent Literature 1). In the CDR technology, the receiving device generates the recovered data by sampling the digital signal according to the recovered clock and generates the recovered clock by performing feedback control so that a phase and a frequency match between the digital signal or the recovered data and the recovered clock.